


Hacer y deshacer

by nylie



Series: Asuntos familiares [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Single Parents, tiny kenma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Sábado. Yaku deja a Kenma al cuidado de sus vecinos. Kuroo hace una torta de manzana. Yaku habla de más. Otro día en desperfecto equilibrio.





	Hacer y deshacer

**Author's Note:**

> Para poner en contexto, tiempo atrás, [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt) escribió un fic bokuaka ([Se busca niñera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546073/chapters/14976556)) que dio inicio a un enorme universo hermoso y lleno de posibilidades, el cual tengo el honor de poder compartir con ella ♥. He aquí, mi primera incursión en él. 
> 
> Aunque **Hacer y deshacer** se desprende de este universo, y está situado en paralelo con el comienzo de Se busca niñera, considero que no es necesario haber leído las historias anteriores, ni existen spoilers de éstas. Dicho esto, si no las han leído, las recomiendo con el corazón, y si lo han hecho, espero no fallarles con la primera exploración en la relación de Kuroo y Yaku. 
> 
> Mis agradecimientos para frozenyogurt por dejarme jugar con ella en este universo, y por su apoyo para el proceso de este fic ♥.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Esto se suponía que iba a estar pronto dos semanas atrás con la excusa de kuroyakuweek, pero para variar, tarde vengo. Espero que lo disfruten!!

_“estábamos estamos estaremos juntos a pedazos a ratos a párpados a sueños”_ Mario Benedetti.

 

 

Yaku es consciente que las llamadas de urgencia fuera de su horario de trabajo no son una ocurrencia esporádica y usualmente no auguran nada bueno. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, jamás podrá acostumbrarse a la congoja que se anuda en su pecho y le deja sin aire. No sería la primera vez que se encuentra con una situación devastadora en el Centro de Asistencia Infantil, ni la última que le recordará que su hijo una vez estuvo allí, entre casa de acogida mala y casa de acogida peor.

Aun no amanece cuando Kai lo llama el sábado. Su primer instinto es pedirle que llame a otro y las palabras se atropellan contra sus dientes mientras Kai le explica la situación. “ _No puedo, Kai. Kenma no tiene escuela hoy porque harán una actividad con las familias esta tarde. Tiene que haber alguien más que pueda ir. ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de los hijos de otros si no puedo cuidar del mío?”_

Tras un minuto de silencio, cierra los ojos y responde un cuidado: ―Estaré en el Centro en una hora.

Mientras se viste y prepara el desayuno considera sus opciones.

Es una de esas mañanas donde lamenta no tener el apoyo de sus padres. Su madre le tiene suficiente cariño a Kenma como para enviarle regalos el día de su cumpleaños, pero había encontrado rápidas excusas para no cuidarlo cuando estuvo enfermo. La realidad, es que Kenma es ahora su única familia.

Llevar a su hijo al Centro jamás es una opción. El caso que llegó a sus puertas una semana atrás no es sólo complejo, sino que tiene múltiples similitudes con el de Kenma. Se trata de una situación que Yaku no permitirá que Kenma reviva mientras pueda evitarlo.

La única solución real es dejar a Kenma con sus vecinos. El apoyo que le dieron Bokuto y Kuroo cuando se mudó al apartamento en Nerima es mucho más de lo que Yaku podría haber esperado de un par de desconocidos. Bokuto, siempre amable y dispuesto, le ha salvado en más de una ocasión; muchas veces sin cobrarle un yen a pesar de su insistencia. Yaku sabe que dejar a Kenma con él es irse tranquilo de que estará en buenas manos. El problema es que Bokuto tomó un trabajo permanente hace algunas semanas, cuidando al hijo de un importante hombre de negocios, y Yaku aún no está acostumbrado a sus nuevos horarios; pero, por sobre todo, dejar a Kenma al cuidado de Kuroo lleva connotaciones que Yaku aún no está dispuesto a enfrentar.

La naturaleza de su relación con Kuroo es un delicado balance de negación y expectativa.

Con una taza de té entre las manos y la mirada fija en dirección al apartamento de sus vecinos, Yaku piensa en el almuerzo que compartió con Kuroo dos días atrás. Kuroo había aparecido en el Centro con dos porciones de _ramen_ del puesto de la esquina y una sonrisa de trabajada inocencia. Yaku quiso negarse, alegando que debía terminar el informe de un caso, pero el traidor de Kai se había ofrecido a acabarlo por él. No le había quedado más remedio que acompañar a Kuroo al parque a la vuelta del Centro. Allí tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, más cerca de lo necesario, en una de las bancas. Kuroo le había asegurado que no tenía por qué ser más que un almuerzo entre amigos, una evidente mentira dicha para su beneficio y que había permitido a Yaku disfrutar del picante en su _ramen_.

Pretender que dejar a Kenma con Kuroo no significa nada en este contexto, es otra mentira piadosa que Yaku se dice a sí mismo.

―¿Vas a trabajar, papá? ―la vocecita adormilada de Kenma trae sus pensamientos al presente. Está descalzo en la entrada de la sala. Con una de sus manitas se rasca uno de sus ojos apenas abiertos y con la otra sostiene la cola de su _Espeon_ de peluche, justo encima de dónde volvió a soltarse una costura por el excesivo uso. Se lo había regalado Kuroo, ya muchos meses atrás (mucho antes de que Yaku se permitiera que entre ellos hubiera nada), un día luego que Kenma le hubiera explicado muy pacientemente y con mucha seriedad en qué consistía un entrenador _pokemon_.

(―¿Cómo no vas a saber, Kuroo-san? ―se había burlado Yaku, con una sonrisa divertida, feliz de ver a Kenma armar tantas frases seguidas, cuando antes apenas se había dirigido a cualquiera de sus vecinos.

―Lamentablemente, no todos somos tan sabios como Kenma. ―Kuroo había sonreído con todos los dientes y Kenma había torcido los labios con desconfianza.

Yaku sí había reído, para consternación de su hijo, y había acabado con un rotundo: ―En eso tienes razón.

Dos días después, Kenma volvió del apartamento de Bokuto y Kuroo con el peluche firme entre sus manos. Le había asegurado que había agradecido el regalo, con su expresión cuidada, casi temeroso de que Yaku fuera a negarle la posibilidad de quedárselo. Aunque su entusiasmo había sido contenido, la presencia constante en su cama en las noches era prueba suficiente de cuánto le había gustado.

Kuroo había sonreído sincero cuando él se lo mencionó un par de días después, sus ojos destilando felicidad, y Yaku se había odiado un poco al pensar que la expresión le hacía lucir muy bien.)

―Lo siento, Kenma, llamó Kai y es necesario que vaya al Centro unos momentos ―la mención de Kai es suficiente para que Kenma asienta, el rostro serio y la expresión de sus ojos demasiado mayor para sus seis años―, no tardaré mucho, volveré para ir a la escuela juntos.

―¿Tenemos que ir a la escuela?

Kenma arruga la naricita, descontento ante la perspectiva de las actividades que seguramente ocuparán la tarde familiar. Yaku revuelve sus cabellos y besa su frente.

―Claro que tenemos que ir. ―Yaku le sonríe y hace caso omiso a la mirada de duda que le dirige su hijo antes que un bostezo la oculte entre los pliegues de sus ojos. ―Con suerte Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san tendrán de esa chocolatada que te gusta tanto… lo que me recuerda, ve a tomar tu cepillo para lavarte los dientes.

Con un empujoncito en la espalda, Kenma obedece y Yaku aprovecha a aprontar su mochila. No tardan ni cinco minutos en salir juntos del apartamento. Kenma aún en su pijama, con su cepillo en una de sus manos y pegado a su pierna.

Sólo cuando se paran frente a la puerta del apartamento de Bokuto y Kuroo es que Yaku considera la posibilidad de que ninguno esté en casa. La idea le hace trastabillar y Kenma golpea por él la puerta con sus pequeños nudillos, el sonido apenas audible en el silencio del pasillo. Bokuto les abre la puerta tras unos momentos, una mano rascando uno de sus ojos de la misma forma soñolienta que Kenma.

―Lamento muchísimo molestarte, Bokuto, espero no te hayamos despertado.

Yaku espera con una mano en hombros de Kenma. Bokuto luce repentinamente despierta cuando nota al pequeño, sus ojos iluminándose al instante.  

―No, no, llevo un rato levantado, no es problema. ¿Vienes a quedarte con nosotros, Kenma?

Bokuto no parece sorprendido ni molesto por la interrupción de su mañana y Yaku deja escapar un suspiro contenido. Kenma asiente y tira de la mochila en manos de su padre, sin mediar palabra.

Agachándose a su lado, Yaku pone la mochila en sus hombros y le da el peluche de _Espeon_ antes de volver a darle un beso en la frente y prometerle que regresará lo antes posible. Los brazos de Kenma le envuelven el cuello en un breve abrazo y luego desaparece al interior del apartamento, directo a sentarse en el sillón de la sala con los pies bajo su cuerpo. Yaku está seguro que volverá a dormirse.

―Lamento que esto sea tan repentino, Bokuto. Desearía no tener que molestarte.

―No es molestia, Yaku. ―La sonrisa de Bokuto es sincera y se posa en sus labios con facilidad―. Será un placer que Kenma se quede con nosotros, es un buen niño. Kuroo salió a correr pero seguro estará encantado. Podrá quedarse con él cuando vaya a por Shouyou.

Yaku asiente; Shouyou es el niño de su nuevo trabajo, lo ha mencionado tantas veces en el poco tiempo que lleva como su tutor que Yaku ya cree conocerlo. La mención del niño significa que Bokuto deberá irse en algún momento de la mañana. Yaku sabe que el nudo que se asienta en su estómago no tiene razón. Kuroo cuidará bien de Kenma mientras Bokuto no esté, de eso no tiene ninguna duda. Ni tampoco es tan tonto como para pensar que su hijo no aprecia a Kuroo. Quizás ese sea el mayor problema de todos.

―La verdad es que debo pedirte otro favor, Bokuto, no quiero abusar, pero Kenma tiene una actividad en la escuela en la tarde y temo no tendré tiempo para cocinar nada. Se supone que deberíamos llevar algo casero, pero hay una tienda aquí a la vuelta, no sé si la conoces…

Bokuto lo interrumpe―: No te preocupes, Yaku. Enviaré a Kuroo a que compre algo, o iremos de paseo junto con Kenma si eso te parece bien.

―Eso estaría bien. Muchísimas gracias, Bokuto.

Echando una última mirada a Kenma, acurrucado en una esquina del sillón con el peluche en brazos y a punto de volver a dormir, Yaku le da las instrucciones con la dirección de la tienda a Bokuto y se despide de él.

Considera la posibilidad de cruzarse con Kuroo mientras baja, pero cuando sale del ascensor en la planta inferior, allí no hay nadie. Cierra los ojos un segundo y deja ir la decepción. Cuanto antes solucione la situación en el Centro, antes podrá volver a por Kenma y no tendrán por qué llegar tarde a la actividad de su escuela. De todas formas, seguramente sea Kuroo quien le reciba cuando vuelva.

 

 

+++

 

 

Cuando Kuroo regresa de correr esa mañana en el parque, Kenma está durmiendo. La presencia del pequeño en el sillón no le sorprende, así como tampoco lo hace la figura acurrucada de su mejor amigo en el otro extremo, envuelto en una manta y con los ojos cerrados. La televisión está encendida sin volumen, su luz se refleja sobre sus rostros dormidos, y Kuroo la apaga con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Se detiene junto a Kenma y acomoda el bracito que tiene apretado bajo su rostro. Kenma, aun en sueños, se abraza con fuerza a su peluche. Kuroo lo ha visto en pocas ocasiones con él, pero Yaku le ha asegurado más de una vez que no duerme si _Espeon_ no está en su cama. Un inmenso cariño le ahoga y Kuroo se atreve a posar un beso suave sobre sus cabellos.

En un impulso, toma una fotografía de Kenma con su teléfono y se la envía a Yaku.

Considera despertar a Bokuto, pero decide tomar una ducha primero y quitarse el sudor del cuerpo. En las ventanas de la sala, el alba despunta iluminando todo con pereza. Sin apuro, se deja estar varios minutos bajo el agua caliente.

Los sábados se han convertido en una lenta rutina desde que Nekomata reacomodó sus horarios en el gimnasio y liberó sus mañanas. Kuroo había sido quien solicitó el cambio unas semanas atrás, en otra ocasión que Yaku había necesitado a alguien que cuidara a Kenma, luego que Bokuto tomara su trabajo en casa de Akaashi-san. Nekomata había ofrecido convertirlo en un cambio permanente, sin que significara una reducción de su salario, y Kuroo había aceptado sin siquiera pensarlo. Bokuto no había dicho nada al respecto, pero Kuroo se había sentido expuesto ante la calma con que había tomado la noticia.

Yaku se había abstenido de hacer comentarios, aunque le había dirigido una mirada llena de suspicacia cuando Kuroo los había invitado a él y a Kenma a almorzar el sábado anterior. Aun así, no se había negado. Yaku y él habían ido juntos a por Kenma a la escuela, y los tres habían acabado en un pequeño café de la zona. Yaku sí se había opuesto a que Kuroo pagara por ellos, pero la salida aún descansa cálida en su pecho. _―Podrían pasar por una familia_ ―le había dicho Bokuto esa noche, y Kuroo había negado, con una risa amarga que poco hizo para aminorar la felicidad en su mirada.

Cuando sale del baño, Bokuto ya no está en el sillón; su manta sobre los pies de Kenma. Kuroo tira de ella hasta cubrirlo completamente. Encuentra a Bokuto en la cocina, con un vaso de jugo entre las manos. Comienza el recuento de su conversación con Yaku sin que Kuroo deba preguntarle nada y él prepara su desayuno, en silencio. 

―Si Kenma quiere podríamos ir los tres a hacer la compra, quizás llevarlo al parque… hace un día bonito… ―termina Bokuto. Su tono lleno de duda. Probablemente porque Kenma no es muy dado a hacer actividades que requieran esfuerzo físico.

Kuroo se sienta a la mesa con su tazón de arroz y otro de sopa de miso, el líquido cálido en su paladar.

―¿Yaku especificó que quería que compraras?  

―¿Para la escuela? No, lo dejó a nuestro criterio. Parecía muy arrepentido de no poder cocinar algo él―. Bokuto se encoge de hombros. ―Por lo menos no me pidió que cocinara algo yo…

―Espero que pensaras negarte si lo hacía.

Bokuto y la cocina, más allá de sus turnos para preparar la cena, son ingredientes que tienen prohibido mezclarse dentro del apartamento.

―¡Kuroo!

―Aunque supongo que ya sabe que sería una terrible idea.

La expresión indignada de Bokuto es suficiente para que Kuroo no contenga más la carcajada. Bokuto cruza la vista, un puchero en sus labios, un gesto tan infantil como sincero, y Kuroo tapa su risa con ambas manos, tratando de mitigar el daño.

―Vas a despertar a Kenma ―le dice Bokuto entre susurros, luego de dar un último sorbo a su jugo.

Kuroo se encoje de hombros y empuja su tazón de arroz hacia Bokuto para que pueda robarle un poco en señal de paz. Con la barbilla señala en dirección a la puerta.

―Mm… estoy despierto, Bokuto-san.

Kenma los mira de pie en el umbral de la cocina, casi pidiendo permiso para entrar, siempre cuidadoso de cada uno de sus movimientos. Tiene ambas manos al frente de su cuerpo y con ellas arrastra su peluche. Le mantiene la mirada a Kuroo cuando nota que lo está observando, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus dedos se afirman con fuerza a la cola del pokemon.  

―Papá dijo que podría tener chocolatada, ¿Bokuto-san? ―dice, desviando finalmente la mirada.

―Claro, creo que tenemos alguna caja, ¿la quieres caliente? Siéntate a la mesa mientras la preparo. ―El cambio de Bokuto es inmediato, su ofensa olvidada, se levanta de golpe y toma una caja de chocolatada del refrigerador. Ni él ni Kuroo suelen consumirlas. Es una de las tantas formas que Kenma y Yaku han invadido su vida.

Kenma arruga su naricita, observa a Kuroo con cautela y luego se sienta frente a él, ocupando el lugar vacío que dejó Bokuto, los pies colgando en el aire.

―Gracias, Bokuto-san ―dice, agachando la mirada y acomodando el peluche en su regazo.

―Dime, Kenma, ¿qué opinas de ir al parque un rato? ―Bokuto habla de espaldas y no puede ver la manera en que el rostro de Kenma se contorsiona y sus hombros se encogen en su sitio. Pero es evidente para Kuroo que la perspectiva de ir a jugar al parque no le hace ninguna ilusión al pequeño.

Kuroo toma otro sorbo de su sopa, considera la idea que pasa por su cabeza.

―¿Te gusta cocinar, Kenma? ―La pregunta toma por sorpresa al pequeño, quien levanta los ojos hacia Kuroo y ladea el rostro, pensativo.

―Hm. A veces, papá me deja ayudar… ―Kenma se encoge de hombros, pero Kuroo sabe que ha captado su atención. No lo suficiente para retenerla, pero es un comienzo.

Bokuto guarda silencio, mira a Kuroo con curiosidad y coloca la taza humeante de chocolatada frente a Kenma.

―Ten cuidado, está caliente ―le advierte y Kenma asiente, solícito, antes de envolver la taza con ambas manitas y acercarla a su rostro sin llegar a probarla.

―¿Qué opinas si en vez de comprar algo en la tienda, preparamos algo juntos?

Kuroo puede sentir la mirada de Bokuto sobre él, pero se concentra en esperar la reacción de Kenma. El pequeño mira hacia el interior de la taza, como si allí pudiera encontrar una respuesta. Kuroo está tentado a insistir, pero si algo ha aprendido de Yaku y Kenma, es que debe medir sus tiempos. Se contenta en esperar mientras Kenma sorbe un trago de chocolatada, apretando los labios con fuerza cuando la encuentra caliente. Él acaba con su sopa de miso.

―Hm. ¿Puede ser tarta de manzana?

Kuroo no puede evitar la sonrisa que se apodera de su rostro. Con Kenma, toda concesión se siente una pequeña victoria. Bokuto es quien ríe, sus ojos en Kuroo mientras revuelve los cabellos de Kenma.

―En ese caso, igual tendremos que ir de compras ―le recuerda, guiñándole un ojo. Para beneficio de Kenma agrega―: no tenemos más manzanas.

La mueca de descontento de Kenma la corona un enorme bigote de chocolate.

 

~

 

Son los primeros en la tienda cuando abre y no tardan en hacerse con todos los ingredientes que necesitan. Kuroo lleva una escueta lista basada en una receta que encontró en internet y es Kenma quien se encarga de corroborar que esté todo. Sus ojos siguen la escritura de Kuroo con cuidado y tira de su mano cuando necesita de su ayuda para entender alguna de las palabras.

Kuroo no deja de sorprenderse por la manera en que Kenma absorbe información. Lo ve saborear el sonido de las palabras entre sus labios, siguiendo los trazos en el papel, y recuerda las lágrimas contenidas de Yaku cuando le habían escuchado leer por primera vez luego de una tarde de estudio con Bokuto. _―Kenma es un niño muy inteligente ―_ le había dicho Kuroo a la puerta y Yaku había sonreído con el mismo gesto cálido que Kuroo siente hoy en sus labios.

Muy para el descontento de Bokuto, no pisan en ningún momento el parque y, para la confusión de Kuroo, Kenma no suelta su mano desde que salen del apartamento hasta su regreso. Usualmente, Kenma evita a Kuroo de una manera que no es casual. Su manita haciéndose lugar en suya le toma desprevenido y le produce un nudo en la garganta. Si hay algo que Kuroo no sabe cómo hacer, es ahuyentar la esperanza.

―Tendremos que encontrar algo para que no te ensucies o Yaku se enojará conmigo ―Kuroo cuelga su chaqueta a la entrada del apartamento y le ayuda a quitarse los zapatos. Kenma levanta la vista, aprieta un amago de sonrisa entre sus labios.

―Papá siempre está enojado contigo ―le dice, impasible, con el rostro ligeramente ladeado. Un gesto que Kuroo no puede distinguir.

Desde la cocina les llega la risa incontenida de Bokuto.

―Los niños siempre dicen la verdad, Kuroo.

―Un complot en mi contra. ―Kuroo se queja sin fuerza y, con un toquecito en el hombro, dirige a Kenma hacia la cocina―. Con amigos así, quién quiere enemigos.

Kenma se ofrece inmediatamente, con la cortesía que Yaku ha instado en él, su voz apenas un hilo en la habitación, a ayudar a Bokuto a ordenar las compras.

Sobre la mesa en la cocina, Kuroo distingue su celular, donde lo dejó olvidado al salir, y aprovecha que Bokuto y Kenma están concentrados en su tarea, para revisar sus notificaciones. Para su sorpresa, junto a un par de mensajes de su jefe, encuentra respuesta de Yaku. Una corta línea, posiblemente apresurada en medio de la locura del día, un simple gracias seguido de un corazón. Suficiente para hacer sonreír a Kuroo como adolescente.

Prepara la cámara para tomar otra fotografía de Kenma, pero cuando levanta la vista, él y Bokuto lo observan con curiosidad; rostros ladeados, labios fruncidos, perspicacia en el brillo de sus ojos. Apretando la resignación con los labios, le chatea un beso a Yaku y guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

―Preparemos esa tarta entonces.

Kenma asiente con un gesto suave. El niño no luce particularmente emocionado de cocinar, pero Kuroo puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Kenma se ha emocionado por algo. La curiosidad de Kenma es algo difícil de descubrir, en sus ojos hay un brillo casi imperceptible, una sutileza de su expresión que Yaku y Bokuto tienden a identificar con mayor facilidad que él. Kuroo se anota una pequeña victoria.

―No dejes que Bokuto haga nada, Kenma. ―Kuroo se inclina hacia él cuando se sienta a su lado. Bokuto elige ese momento para tropezar con una de las bolsas de la tienda. Kenma y Kuroo lo ven mientras hace equilibrio con los ingredientes que lleva en la mano con exagerada teatralidad y Kuroo sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de añadir en actitud cómplice―: eso es el paso más importante de todos para que la tarta salga bien.

Kuroo le guiña un ojo y como recompensa obtiene una leve sonrisa de Kenma. De esas que se sienten tan difícil de ganar como las de su padre.

―Sé que están hablando de mí ―los acusa Bokuto, apoyando los ingredientes en la mesa.

Kenma niega con un movimiento cargado de falsa inocencia y, para ofensa de Bokuto, Kuroo no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. La picardía en Kenma es tan nueva como contenida.

―¡Después no se quejen que no los ayudé!

Bokuto desaparece por la puerta de la cocina, tirándoles besos por sobre su hombro. Aún tiene un par de horas antes de tener que partir a su trabajo, Kuroo se siente ligeramente traicionado por su abandono.

En el momento en que queda a solas con Kenma, no sabe qué hacer. Entre ellos se derrama un silencio incómodo, consecuencia del frágil equilibro de mantener su relación con Yaku, sea cual sea ésta, un secreto.

Kenma lo mira expectante, sus manitas unidas sobre la mesa, las manzanas en un pote a su lado.

―Si esto sale mal, siempre podemos culpar a Bokuto ―le dice, lo suficientemente alto para que el aludido pueda escucharle. El ¡ _Ey_! Indignado de Bokuto les llega como un eco y Kenma asiente, con el rostro serio pero los ojos traviesos―. Muy bien, veamos qué dice la receta.

Kenma resulta ser un ayudante de cocina ejemplar. Al contrario de Bokuto, quien siempre se mueve inquieto, Kenma espera paciente por las indicaciones de Kuroo y hace todo con cuidada precisión. Trabajan en silencio. Desde la sala les llega la voz de Bokuto, contándoles historias, que Kuroo estima provienen de libros del pequeño Shouyou o quizás su propia imaginación, o cantando retazos de canciones algo desafinadas mientras apronta todo para ir a su trabajo.

―Seguro que Yaku es mucho mejor que yo en esto ―Kuroo comenta cuando ya está amasando la masa. Kenma desvía la mirada a sus manos, llenas de harina, aún alrededor del tarro de medir.

―La tarta de papá es mi favorita ―Kenma sonríe, un gesto sincero y cargado de cariño―. Hm. Siempre me llena la cara de masa… aunque no me deja comerla.

Kenma arruga la naricita, con los labios apretados en un puchero y Kuroo le enseña todos los dientes en una sonrisa antes de posar uno de sus dedos llenos de masa sobre su nariz.

―Tendré que probarla un día, si me convidas.

Kenma se encoge de hombros y no hace ademán de limpiar su cara. Otra pequeña victoria para Kuroo. Tiene la tentación de tomarle otra fotografía para enviarle a Yaku. Kenma, con una remera de Bokuto llena de dibujitos de búhos, cubierto de harina y con masa en la nariz, seguramente lo hará sonreír. Si sólo tuviera sus manos limpias.

Mientras llevan la masa al frío como indica la receta, preparan el relleno. A pesar de que Kenma debe esperar mientras Kuroo se encarga de pelar y cortar las manzanas (―Yaku no me hablará nunca más en la vida si te cortas un dedo―le dice, con media sonrisa y Kenma tiene el descaro de encogerse de hombros como respuesta. _Victoria para Kenma._ ), en ningún momento hace ademán de marcharse, de pedir su mochila, de encontrar otra cosa con que entretenerse.

Preparar el relleno resulta bastante sencillo, y casi tienen todo listo cuando pasa la hora y quitan la masa del frío.

Kuroo extiende la masa en una bandeja y Kenma hace perforaciones con un palillo en ésta antes de ponerla al horno. Como todas las tareas anteriores, la hace con la mayor de las concentraciones y aprieta la lengua entre sus dientes mientras sigue un patrón circular de perforaciones. La otra mitad de la masa, Kuroo la extiende sobre la mesa y utilizando los cortantes para galletitas que Bokuto insistió que compraran ―gatos, perros, tortugas, búhos―, Kenma recorta las figuras para hacer la tapa de la tarta.

La cabeza de Bokuto aparece por la puerta, sus manos en el marco y una sonrisa liviana que reserva para cuando está cuidando alguno de los niños. Kenma no levanta la vista de la tarta, continúa cubriendo el relleno con las figuras de los animales, uno en espejo de otro, siguiendo un diseño evidente a su cabeza.

―Ya voy a por Shouyou. ¿Se las arreglarán sin mí? ―Bokuto sonríe con todos los dientes, guiñándole un ojo a Kuroo y luego alabando con una exclamación de sorpresa el trabajo de Kenma con las figuras.

―Creo que sobreviviremos.

Bokuto se despide de ellos, dubitativo, y Kuroo, luego de poner la tarta en el horno, casi acaba por echarlo antes que llegue tarde a la escuela. El viaje desde Nerima hasta la zona donde habita Akaashi-san no es exactamente breve. Bokuto lo mira por sobre su hombro, con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos, pero Kuroo sacude la cabeza y le regala una sonrisa.

Cuando vuelve a la cocina da permiso a Kenma para que mire algo en la televisión mientras él recoge todo y prepara el almuerzo para ambos, pero el niño va por su mochila a la sala, saca un libro y se queda leyendo en silencio junto a él.

Para cuando el olor a canela de la torta de manzana lo inunda todo, Kuroo apronta la mesa en silencio. Sobre ésta, su teléfono se enciende con una notificación de Yaku.

_¿Cómo se está portando?_

Kuroo saca una fotografía a Kenma, muy concentrado en su lectura para notarlo.  _Como siempre_ , le escribe. _Terrible_.

 

~

 

Cuando Yaku llega, no mucho después de la hora del almuerzo, Kenma y él están sentados en el sillón de la sala. Kuroo con un té entre las manos y la televisión encendida con un juego al que no presta atención desde que acabo su turno pero que Kenma devora con la mirada y ataca con sus dedos sobre los controles. Veinte minutos antes Yaku le había avisado con un texto de su inminente llegada y había pasado los diez siguientes intercambiando mensajes con Kuroo sobre su día.

Kenma no parece notar el timbre, ni el golpe sucesivo de los nudillos de Yaku contra la puerta. Él desenreda las piernas de bajo de su cuerpo, camina descalzo y sin apuro a abrirle, la taza de té en su mano. Yaku luce cansado, Kuroo puede divisar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el gesto de sus hombros caídos, la camisa a medio acomodar bajo el cinto de su pantalón. En sus labios se dibuja la sorpresa un segundo y luego le sonríe.

―Hola.

―Hola.

Kuroo quiere besarlo. En su lugar, se hace a un lado para dejarle paso y se lleva la taza a los labios, el té cálido en su paladar. Yaku se quita su abrigo y lo cuelga en el descanso, sus ojos pasan por el sillón dónde Kenma continúa muy entretenido con la pantalla del televisor. El pequeño suele aislarse con facilidad y Kuroo no puede evitar pensar que Yaku esté juzgando su decisión de dejarlo ponerse a la televisión.

―¿Café?

―No podemos quedarnos mucho, Kenma tiene una actividad en la escuela…

―Lo sé. Está pronto.

Yaku asiente, un movimiento pequeño y cuidado. Delante de su cuerpo enreda sus manos, un gesto que Kuroo les ha visto hacer a él y Kenma múltiples ocasiones cuando están nerviosos.

―En ese caso, gracias. ―La sonrisa de sus labios es reservada, pero quita sus zapatos en el recibidor y camina hasta Kenma. Posa un beso en sus cabellos para llamar su atención y el rostro de Kenma se ilumina un segundo, luego entrecierra los ojos, suspicaz.

―¿Ya nos vamos, papá? ―Kenma arruga la nariz, vuelve a mirar la pantalla, fija la vista en sus controles, levanta los ojos hacia su padre.

―¿Quién está ganando? ―pregunta Yaku, apoyando su mentón en el respaldo del sillón y esperando paciente por la reacción de Kenma.

Kenma sonríe, con brillo en los ojos, se inclina hasta la oreja de su padre y le susurra algo que hace reír a Yaku. El sonido llena la sala, ligero y suave. La escena es íntima y doméstica y Kuroo no puede evitar el nudo que se crea en su garganta. Un día le dirá una tontería a Yaku en un impulso, algo tan repentino como un _cásate conmigo_ que acabará por ahuyentarlo por completo. Es un deseo que nace desde muy adentro de su cuerpo, ser parte de su vida y de la de Kenma.

Kuroo muerde su labio y se dirige a la cocina, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por ignorar la conversación en la sala. Sirve una taza de café y le da unos segundos en el microondas para que tome temperatura. Se recuesta contra la encimera mientras espera, se lleva el último sorbo de té a los labios y cierra los ojos. Desde la sala le llega el sonido del juego.

Yaku aparece a su lado, sus pasos silenciosos, su mano entrelazándose con la de Kuroo sin necesidad de decir nada.

Cuando Kuroo abre los ojos, Yaku le está mirando.

―Hola.

―Hola.

Yaku apoya su rostro contra su hombro con un suspiro cansado. Kuroo se concentra en el calor de su cuerpo a su lado. A sus espaldas, el microondas pita.

―Está tú café ―dice Kuroo, en lugar de preguntar por su día.

Yaku murmura algo contra su codo, claramente sin deseos de moverse.

Kuroo suelta su mano y pasa su brazo por hombros de Yaku, atrayéndolo hacia él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El rostro de Yaku se hunde en su pecho y sus brazos le rodean por la cintura, cuidadosos. Su día debe haber sido aún peor de lo que Kuroo creía.

―¿Qué te dijo Kenma recién? ―pregunta, sus labios rozando los cabellos de Yaku sin llegar a besarlo.

Yaku ríe, el sonido ahogado contra el cuerpo de Kuroo, y se separa ligeramente para responderle, una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

―Que te estaba dejando ganar porque eres muy malo jugando.

Kuroo ríe a carcajadas. Yaku le calla con un beso. No suelen hacer eso, besarse en la cocina cuando Kenma está en la otra habitación, pero hay algo desesperado en la manera en que Yaku se aferra a él, el peso de su cuerpo contra su pecho, sus manos en el cuello de Kuroo, balanceándose sobre la punta de sus pies. Es tan urgente como breve, y cuando se separan Kuroo no se mueve.

―Será mejor que me tome ese café.

Kuroo siente la risa en el fondo de su garganta. Asiente, alcanzándole la taza a Yaku y recordándole que puede encontrar el azúcar en el estante a su derecha. Kuroo posa su taza de té en la pileta y se sienta a la mesa, sus ojos siguen a Yaku hasta que éste se sienta frente a él, el café en sus manos. Hay una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, tímida y precavida, de esas que sólo deja ver los días que se atreve un poco más. Esos dónde la esperanza se asienta en el pecho de Kuroo y es incapaz de ignorar cuán perdido está.

Extiende su mano en la mesa, palma hacia arriba y espera por los dedos de Yaku hasta que los apoya sobre ella. Mundanamente cotidiano, recluido a los espacios que sólo ocupan ellos.

―¿Esa es la tarta que compraron? No sabía que vendían tarta de manzana…

Kuroo había olvidado que la tarta de manzana estaba allí en la mesa. Yaku la mira con curiosidad, se lleva el café a los labios. A Kuroo vuelve a invadirle el olor a canela.

―Kenma dijo que era su favorita. ―Kuroo roza con sus dedos la muñeca de Yaku, atrayendo su mirada―. Así que hicimos una.

―¿Hicieron una? ―Yaku lo mira con el ceño fruncido, sus labios apenas curvados. Hay incredulidad cuando agrega―: ¿Tú y Bokuto?

―Bueno, no Bokuto… eso nunca es buena idea ―Kuroo lleva una mano a su cuello, incapaz de interpretar la mirada de Yaku―. Kenma y yo.

Yaku sí ríe entonces, con todos los dientes, doblándose sobre la mesa. Kuroo tiene la severa sensación que se está riendo de él por razones que no llega a comprender.

―Oh, vamos, Kuroo… dime dónde la compraron.

 _Oh_.

―En ese horno. ―Kuroo quita su mano de bajo la de Yaku, señala el artefacto en la cocina y se cruza de brazos―. Bokuto compró los cortantes. Kenma colocó los animales.

Yaku lo estudia con la mirada. Estudia la tarta. Golpea la mesa un par de veces con sus dedos. En sus ojos aun brilla su risa cuando dice―: Se ve demasiado bien.

―No creo que debas preocuparte porque la tuya deje de ser su favorita.

―Es difícil imaginar a Kenma ayudándote a ti.

 _Oh_.

Kuroo es consciente que son sus propios temores los que le hablan cuando escucha aquellas palabras. Sabe que Yaku no quiere implicar nada, que la risa en su voz no intenta herirle, lo sabe. Y aun así, no puede evitar el golpe contra su pecho y la manera que la esperanza se desvanece entre sus dedos. Quizás Yaku tenga razón. Deberían poner distancia.

―Kuroo, no…

―No, tienes razón, no lo hizo ―la mentira sale de sus labios con mayor convicción de la que espera.

Yaku arruga la nariz, y deja la taza de café a medio tomar sobre la mesa. Por un momento parece que dirá algo más, que se acercará a él, pero entonces Kenma aparece a su espalda, tímidamente.

 ―Será mejor que se vayan o llegarán tarde a la escuela.

Kenma fija sus ojos en Kuroo, el ceño fruncido y las manos anudadas frente a su cuerpo, y luego mira a su padre. Yaku no se equivoca. Kenma siempre será el que sufra más.

―¿Tenemos que ir, papá?

―Sí, Kenma. Kuroo-san tiene razón, llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos.

Kenma continúa mirándolos inseguro, y Kuroo se fuerza a componer una sonrisa en sus labios para beneficio del niño. Los acompaña hasta la puerta, la tarta en sus manos mientras Yaku se asegura que Kenma tenga todas sus cosas, el silencio entre ambos pesado. Kenma no dice nada, aunque Kuroo se siente expuesto por su cuidada mirada inquisitiva. Kenma es un niño muy inteligente, después de todo.

―Diviértete en la escuela, Kenma.

Kenma frunce todo el rostro, no muy convencido que ese vaya a ser el caso, pero luego de considerarlo un momento asiente.

―Gracias, hm, Kuroo-san. ―Kenma tira de su mano, y Kuroo se agacha hasta que el pequeño puede envolverle en un rápido abrazo. El gesto lo toma tan desprevenido que Kuroo se queda inmóvil allí aun luego que Kenma se encamina hacia el ascensor.

Yaku parece tan sorprendido como él, porque lo observa con los labios entreabiertos. Kuroo se debate entre la satisfacción de saberse un paso por delante de Yaku y el ardor en el pecho que aún siente luego de sus palabras. Yaku mira la tarta en sus manos.

―Espero que no sea muy terrible ―Kuroo no puede evitar el tono ácido que se cuela en su voz, y se siente disgustado consigo mismo cuando ve el rostro de Yaku contraerse.

Sus _Gracias_ suenan huecas y Kuroo ve a Yaku y a Kenma desaparecer tras la puerta del ascensor sintiéndose aún más vacío que éstas. Consciente que tiene varias horas por delante antes de tener que concurrir al gimnasio para la práctica del equipo, se deja caer en el sillón y retoma el juego dónde lo dejó Kenma, con la misma intensidad con que él jugaba antes.

 

 

+++

 

 

Hay ciertos días que Yaku preferiría poder quedarse en su cama, días que quisiera ser capaz de  pasar con la vuelta de hoja de un almanaque. Más que dejarlos atrás, no tener que vivirlos. Días como hoy.

Cuando se tira en su cama esa noche es con el alivio de saber que ha acabado. No desea otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y dormir. Por eso, maldice a su cabeza por no dejarle descansar en paz.

Su mente se había mantenido ocupada durante la actividad en la escuela de Kenma. Taketora-kun había ido por ellos apenas llegaron, y él había entablado conversación con su madre, feliz de ver una cara conocida. Las actividades propuestas por los maestros y la interacción con los otros padres habían impedido que Yaku pensara en otra cosa. Sólo en el momento de la merienda, cuando la tarta de manzana de Kuroo se había convertido en un rotundo éxito entre los pequeños y Kenma le había confesado en susurros que la suya aún era su favorita, Yaku se había permitido sentir culpable.

Ahora, en la soledad de su cuarto, con Kenma ya acostado en su cama, y nada que pueda distraerle, el peso de su discusión con Kuroo cae como plomo en su estómago y se anuda en su cuello. Se remueve entre sus sábanas, y con cada movimiento repasa sus palabras, la expresión en el rostro de Kuroo, el silencio inerte con el que Kenma le había tratado en el camino a la escuela. Un constante recordatorio de por qué no tener esto con Kuroo, sea lo que sea _esto_ , no está permitido. Yaku había tomado una decisión al adoptar a Kenma. Él es ahora su única familia y Yaku hará todo por protegerlo.

Tiempo atrás había discutido con Kai sobre ello, sobre el significado de dejarlo todo por ese pequeño que se había robado su corazón con su voz suave y la tristeza de sus ojos. Kai había insistido en que no tenía por qué sacrificar su propia felicidad. Tras su pelea con Kuroo, Yaku no entiende cómo podría haber otra opción. Esconde su rostro entre la almohada, con el recuerdo de los labios de Kuroo entre los suyos y el calor de sus brazos envolviéndole esa tarde. Antes que Yaku lo arruinara todo.

Su cama se hunde con el peso del cuerpo de Kenma al treparse y hacerse espacio entre sus sábanas, acurrucándose junto a su cuerpo. No es algo que Kenma suela hacer desde hace algún tiempo salvo que lo despierte alguna pesadilla y Yaku se traga el nudo en su garganta antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acomodarlo junto a él.

―¿Papá, estás enojado con Kuroo-san?

La voz de Kenma es un susurro contra su pijama, y la pregunta toma a Yaku desprevenido. Cierra los ojos para contener la avalancha de emociones que se acumulan tras sus párpados y besa la frente de Kenma.

―¿Por qué dices eso, Kenma?

―Hm, ―Kenma se encoje de hombros y Yaku siente el movimiento contra su pecho, suave, cuidado, temeroso. El nudo en su garganta amenaza con dejarle sin aire―. Tu tarta sigue siendo mi favorita.

Yaku siente el burbujeo de una risa contra su pecho, se hace lugar por su garganta hasta golpear contra sus dientes, se desvanece en un suspiro.

―No voy a enojarme si te gustó la tarta de Kuroo-san ―dice, inseguro sobre cuál es la preocupación de su hijo.

―Me dejó probar la masa… ―La voz de Kenma es apenas un hilo contra su pecho, su confesión un secreto en el silencio de la noche―. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

―No estoy enojado, Kenma. ―Yaku compone una sonrisa, alejándose de su hijo para que éste pueda verla en la penumbra de su habitación―. ¿Te gustó?

Kenma no lo mira cuando asiente, un movimiento pequeño y tímido.

―Hm. Kuroo-san no es tan malo... Supongo.

La risa acaba por escapar a sus labios, y Kenma lo mira con el ceño fruncido. El gesto se disuelve cuando ahoga un bostezo detrás de una de sus manos.

―Lo sé, Kenma. No estoy enojado ni contigo ni con Kuroo-san ―es claro por la expresión que le lanza su hijo que no le cree ni un ápice sus palabras, Yaku traga y reordena sus pensamientos antes de volver a hablar―, a veces, los adultos, nos preocupamos por muchas cosas, y a veces no sabemos expresarnos bien, pero eso no significa que dejemos de querer a esas personas o estemos enojados con ellas.

―Pero sí estás enojado con Kuroo-san.

Kenma aprieta los labios, se acurruca contra su cuerpo y Yaku vuelve a reír, suave y sincero, un gesto que aliviana el peso en su pecho.

―Me dijo Kuroo-san que lo ayudaste a cocinar la tarta.

―Sí… hm, fue divertido.

Es una sensación completamente diferente la que se atora en su cuello en ese momento, un calor que nace del amor que siente por su hijo. Por la bendición que es la presencia en su vida. Kai se equivoca, Yaku no está sacrificando su felicidad.

―No me enojaré ni contigo ni con Kuroo-san si vuelves a hacerlo, Kenma. Quiero que lo sepas. Tienes razón, Kuroo-san no es malo.

La mueca en labios de Kenma le dice cuán poco apropiado considera su hijo que sea _él_ quien diga eso, y Yaku lo ataca con unas suaves cosquillas antes de enviarlo de vuelta a su cama. Un _te quiero_ en sus labios.

Escucha los pasos de Kenma alejarse, delicados y frágiles como llegaron a él la primera noche en el apartamento. A veces le parece mentira que ya lleven dos años allí, otras siente que han estado juntos toda su vida.

Yaku se queda mirando el techo. Piensa en las palabras que dedicó a Kuroo esa tarde con arrepentimiento. Una parte suya se empecina en recordarle que no dijo nada malo, que siempre están burlándose el uno del otro, empujando los límites de su relación, sea lo que sea ésta. Por otra parte, se recuerda las barreras que él se ha empecinado en poner entre ambos. Se le aprieta el corazón cuando considera cuál sería su reacción si él hubiera sido el destinatario de su comentario.

Sin estar muy seguro de sus acciones, y luego de darle vueltas y vueltas en su mente, y dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, acaba por levantarse en silencio y salir al pasillo que divide ambos apartamentos. En nada más que su pantalón de pijamas y sus pies descalzos se siente repentinamente expuesto ante la blanquecina luz que entra por la pequeña ventana en las escaleras.

En sus manos Yaku lleva un pequeño paquete con la porción de tarta de manzana que sobró esa tarde en la escuela. Una torpe disculpa. No se permite reconsiderarlo antes de golpear con sus nudillos a la puerta de Kuroo y Bokuto. Por un momento, teme que sea éste último quien aparezca en el umbral y da un paso hacia atrás, cohibido.

Cuando se abre la puerta, la silueta de Kuroo se dibuja contra la luz amarilla de la lámpara del recibidor. Yaku lo ve pestañar, confundido y en sueños, con sus cabellos más revueltos de lo normal, y vistiendo una chaqueta que curiosamente le queda larga y que debió de tomar de apuro. Nada cubre sus piernas, y la sensación de compartida desnudez hace sonrojar a Yaku y desviar su mirada.

―Yo… ―Yaku cierra los ojos y empuja la tarta de manzana con ambas manos hacia el pecho de Kuroo―. Estaba muy buena. Gracias.

Kuroo levanta una ceja, se cruza de brazos sin hacer amago por tomar el paquete y se recuesta sobre el marco de la puerta.

―¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa, Yakkun?

El tono de Kuroo es frío, y Yaku sabe que lo merece. Kuroo tiene la espalda tensa y los labios apretados, hostilidad en cada uno de sus gestos, pero es el brillo herido de sus ojos lo que llama su atención y le hace sentir aún peor.

―Kenma cree que estoy enojado contigo.

―Kenma cree que siempre estás enojado conmigo ―hay una pequeña curva en los labios de Kuroo, un sutil gesto que casi pasa desapercibido pero al que Yaku se aferra con la misma desesperación con la que hoy lo hizo con sus brazos.

―No de la manera que él cree.

A pesar de la mirada inquisitiva de Kuroo, Yaku se traga el resto de sus palabras. El silencio se extiende entre ambos, ni cómodo ni disperso, expectante con algo que él no puede definir, balanceándose entre ambos con la fragilidad que suele acompañar el tiempo que comparten juntos. Yaku vuelve a ofrecerle la torta de manzana y Kuroo la toma entre sus manos, sus dedos cálidos contra los suyos.

―¿Quieres pasar? ―Kuroo mira hacia el interior de la sala, su voz lenta y pausada.

―No creo que deba, sólo quería… ―Yaku deja ir la tensión en sus hombros y se apoya contra la pared detrás. Esto que tienen, Yaku no quiere dejarlo ir, pero no sabe tampoco cómo asirse a ello. Cómo hacer que funcione. Mucho menos ponerlo en palabras.

Kuroo asiente, se da media vuelta y entra en su apartamento, sin cerrar la puerta, ni esperar que Yaku lo siga. Yaku pestañea un momento, dubitativo, sus dientes haciendo daño en su labio. Para cuando decide enderezarse, Kuroo vuelve a aparecer frente a él. Trae la porción de tarta cortada en trozos en un plato.

Kuroo cierra la puerta y se sienta de espaldas a ésta, sin dirigirle una palabra. Yaku se deja deslizar por la pared hasta sentarse frente a él y tampoco dice nada cuando Kuroo extiende la longitud de sus piernas hasta encerrarlo entre ellas. Vaya par que hacen, sentados a medio vestir, compartiendo la torta de manzana del plato que Kuroo posa en el suelo entre ambos.

―Está rica ―admite, con la boca llena, luego que el silencio haya dado paso a la calma.

Kuroo arquea las cejas, muerde su pedazo de tarta, traga antes de hablar.

―Eso sigue sin ser una disculpa, pero ―le detiene antes de que Yaku pueda pronunciar los sonidos que se arremolinan contra su garganta―, si vale de algo, mucho es mérito de Kenma.

Yaku baja la mirada, avergonzado. Kuroo roza su cintura justo por encima del elástico de su pantalón con su pie, llama su atención, le sonríe con la mirada triste.

―Es un buen niño.

―Lo sé.

―Nunca haría nada para lastimarle.

Hay una finalidad en el tono de voz de Kuroo que se asienta en el aire. Yaku siente como desaparece el tacto de su pie contra su piel cuando Kuroo lleva las rodillas a su pecho. El plato vacío entre ellos. _No quiero que esto acabe así_ , piensa y el sentimiento le deja sin aire.

 _Que harás con un hijo cuando te enamores de una buena chica_ , le había dicho su madre cuando la adopción de Kenma aún no era definitiva. Yaku había reído con un sabor amargo en la boca, tan seguro de sí mismo de que Kenma era lo único que necesitaba en su vida. ¡Cuán codicioso le había vuelto la felicidad! ¡Cuán maldito era Kuroo por ofrecerle más!

―Lo sé, lo siento ―dice con sinceridad, y busca la mano de Kuroo para entrelazar sus dedos. _Es difícil imaginar a Kenma ayudándote a ti_ , cuan cruel le suena a Yaku el eco de sus palabras―. Será mejor que regrese, por si despierta.

―Por supuesto ―la voz de Kuroo es tersa, se arremolina contra el cuello de Yaku, le hace cerrar los ojos y ahogar un suspiro.

―Kenma te adora, Kuroo. ―Yaku habla con determinación, la sorpresa en ojos de Kuroo es evidente. ―. Y yo no sé…

Cuando Kuroo lo besa, lo hace sin prisa, con una mano en su mejilla, y la otra en su espalda. Piel contra piel, y un escalofrío en sus huesos.

―Será mejor que regrese, Kenma podría volver a despertarse ―dice cuando se separan, su frente contra la de Kuroo, su respiración acelerada.

Kuroo asiente, muerde su labio y lo deja ponerse en pie, sin decir nada. A veces, Yaku cree que Kuroo jamás podrá entender, otras, no cree poder merecer su paciencia. Kuroo tamborilea sus dedos contra el suelo, levanta el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa.

―Buenas noches, Yaku.

Yaku cierra la puerta tras de sí y camina con pasos pequeños y silenciosos hasta su habitación. Siente los latidos en las plantas de sus pies y el roce de los dedos de Kuroo aún quema en su piel.

Para su sorpresa, Kenma le está esperando envuelto entre sus sábanas, aunque no llega a abrir los ojos cuando Yaku se acuesta a su lado y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Por sobre él, Yaku busca su teléfono dónde descansa sobre su almohada y se asegura de quitar la alarma. Mañana no planea levantarse por más emergencias que haya.

En su pantalla está abierto su chat con Kuroo, con las fotografías que le envío en la mañana. No lo piensa dos veces, toma una fotografía de él y Kenma en cama y la envía. Antes de dejar su teléfono a un lado y cerrar los ojos, le chatea un escueto _Buenas noches, Kuroo_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por toda owl family, debe haber una cat family, es la ley. Ahora, que lo sepan Kuroo y Yaku, es otro tema~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son más que bienvenidos ♥  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
